Prodigal Son
by Leonard Church814
Summary: For Alex Mercer life is a cruel joke, nothing great about it, just a bunch of non sense that get you no where. His dream, to be a white knight for a damsel in distress while fighting the bad guy(s). If only it was true, but what if his wish came true, what if he isn't who he think he is...what if? Watch Alex uncover his true life while fighting against the forces of the Titan lord.
1. Prologue

Have you ever felt so...bored of life, like you just wanna get it done with. Now don't get me wrong I'm not talking about suicide, but...don't you just wish to have another life, one filled with adventure, beating the bad guy, and _eventually _(after many hardships) get the damsel in distress? I bet you do, I bet everyone does, and I bet that they would give up their life that they currently have in a heart-beat. I know I'm not alone but...I feel like the world doesn't get me, that everyone around me are the crazy ones and I'm the only sane man alive. I've read TONS of books in my time, ranging from horror to mystery all the way back to romance and comedy. If only that could change, where I'm not just reading it but _living _it...if only. To you who reads this, you may know what I am talking about, or just pass it off as rubbish...but in the end you yearn for a new life...everyone does, don't be like our ancestors, live a life of adventure...just...like...I...did. This is my story, this is my transendance from your average joe to the dual-swordsman of myth, this...is my legacy.

**From LeonardChurch814 productions**

**origin story from Rick Riordan**

**Hyperion**

**comes**

**The Progidal Son**

Hello, aparently you have passed my slightly long and somewhat interesting yet boring little introductory up there. Allow me to introduce _mylelf_, I am Alex Mercer, now I know what you're gonna say 'Alex Mercer? Like from Prototype?' Well...yes that is my name, ironically I'm named after a anti-hero. Which I like te name, it's badass but people keep calling me Lexi like they've all played Prototype 2 and hear James Heller call Mercer Lexi, I really hate that name.

So as you can tell, I am your average, intermediate, dyslexic, ADHD, and trouble-making kid. Though I like to read, which (again)is ironic since I am Dyslexic. I think you've heard about a certain Greek Mythology book called Perc Jackson or Heroes of Olympus? Of course you have that's like the most popular book series for now...I think I sounded like a girl. But back on topic, the book series is amazing, I can't explain why but...I felt lost without it. Now I'm not saying that the book is lie the second coming but I literally felt lost, I remember my 4th or 5th grade reading teacher. She used to make us do little 2-page packets that had Greek legends on it, like Pandora's box, King Midas I think, that one guy trying to get his love back from the underworld and failed and was drowned by nymphs, and some other stories. I can't remember her but I will always thank her.

If there's one thing I hated about Greek Myth was the sad endings, things never worked out for demi-gods or mortals in them. I always thought the gods were jealous of humanity, we live such short lives to them, but what they don't realize is that we live fulfilling lives. Yeah they have their imortallity but we have ignorance...I'm wasting my time talking about this stuff. Let's get into my auto-biography.

**Few thousand years ago**

The hooded woman ran, looking for him.

'Where is he?!'She thought with urgency.

She stopped when she saw him.

"My love, are you alright...is he alright?"He asked.

"Yes, I barely got away, my father has been angered and will not allow him to live...if we wish to find him one day...we must summon _him_."She replied.

"I don't like this, not one bit."The man looked down in aguish.

"If we do not do this father will track him down to the ends of the earth and _kill _him...I-I...I don't want our son to die so young...I-I-I want watch him grow, watch him be a great man...I-I j-just..."She broke down in sobs holding the little bundle in her arms.

Another cry sounded, not from the woman but from the child. The child looked into the mothers eyes, saddening.

"Hush hush my child...don't cry here."She gave her son a necklace, on it wer 2 rings, marrage rings.

"I'm ready."She said.

"I've been waiting."A man formed, not of solidity, but of pure aura.

"Please, take our child hide him, I'll do whatever pleases you just take him and hide him from my father."She begged.

"Hmmmm...I will accept...but for a price. Nothing goes wanted without a price. He shan't know who he is, he will be orphaned to his real lineage, not able to grasp the fundamentals unless taught over time and even then he must pursue it on his own...until he is ready he will return in time for his curse. His ending is unknown even to me...he shall either be a savior...or a down castor. The fates and his own judgement shall decide him. Goodbye."With that last word he ventured off with the child, never to be seen until ready.

"I will miss you...son."The woman said as lightning struck, and she fell limp.

"Alex...Alex!"Mrs. Pipkins yelled.

Alex fell off his chair and onto the cold hard floor. Laughter filled the room, all directed to him.

"Alex, will you pease answer me...what is the 2356237461675e1639e90."She continued.

Alex didn't understand...literally. He hated math, it was super confusing and hard.

"Um...21?"Alex asked.

"It is _not _21, it is a=50...please pay attention."She continued on with the lesson.

Alex hated school, more then most, he _literally _couldn't understand it and being cooked up in 1 room for almost an hour bored out of your mind with ADHD...not a good combo. The bell rung...the day was over and he can finally leave this wretched place. He dashed out the door and down the stair case and out the front door to his bike, quickly trying to unlock it and leave as fast as he could. He got it unlocked and drove off on the bike trying to get as much distance between him and that acursed building.

He loved the breeze in his face, it was cool and gentle. Texas was like that during the fall and Spring seasons. He passed by local businesses and gast stations and even the weirdly place McDonalds at the next corner. He made it to his 2-story house, with his _step_-parents. Yeah, not my real mom and dad, fake ones. It was lifes fuck you to him. He immediately checked the mail box, there it was 'Heroes of Olympus - House of Hades'. The book he's been wanting for _so _long. He unlocked his door and ran upstairs. He sat at his desk and tore open the bag, he looked at the cover. It was Annabeth and Percy walking through Tartarus...basically hell. He felt a little dizzy, he shook it off and opened the book. He started feeling tired and even before reading the first word he past out.

_**Line Break 1st PoV**_

The large winds at my face was annoying, why is my window open when it's always closed? I looked around, I was in my room. I was a few hundred yards from the ground...and falling fast.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"That was the only rash thing I could think of as I fell face first on the ground.

My thought was 'Dafuq just happened?'

** appearence**

**Hair: Black**

**Eye color:Brown**

**Attributes:Fair skin, Slightly athletic, Not very skilled**

**No pairing so far and thats all.**


	2. Newcomer

**Any one else know smeone who has Castellan in their last name...just me...yep ok time for story.**

** PoV**

Luke was always the guy to go to if needing cheering up, he was a very handsome young man. Blonde, built up...your basic surfer dude. He was also a demi-god son of Hermes, who he didn't like...understatement on like. But that's for another time, Luke was just finishing cleaning his hands after washing the stables (something no demi-god should ever see) when he looked in the sky. Knowing somewhere up their his father delivering messages all around the globe but not once stopping by to say 'Hey son how ya doin?' or 'Sorry I don't say it, but I love you.' never once has he heard any of those from his father. But he had to put up with it, all demi-gods (past and present) had to. They were mortal, the gods were _im_mortal and the thought made him angrier. He wondered what Thalia would say, she was always outgoing and never really cared what her father, Zeus, thought of.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"Luke looked around.

"Wha-"He looked up, right above him was a kid (maybe 12) falling from the sky.

Now falling from the sky was uncommon in CHB, it has happen a few times (that's another story), but Luke dove right as the kid hit rock bottom...literally. He looked back and saw the kid _still _alive.

'He fell from the sky how is he alive?'He thought.

Many campers came out of there cabins to see what made the huge thud in the ground. It was even enough to get Dionysus up along with Chiron. He trotted down to Luke.

"What happened?"He questioned.

"Well this kid fell from the sky...and nothing much of importance."Luke answered.

A crowd gathered composed mostly of Aphrodite kids (if the kid survived there would be alot of gossip), Athena kids, Satyrs, Ares kids and some other kids from other cabins.

"Take him to the Apollo kids they can heal him."I told Annabeth, who was coincedentally next to me.

"What's his story?"I heard an Aphrodite kid say...I would want to know to.

** PoV**

I tasted something like...Pecan Sandie cookies dunked in milk. I opened my eyes, there sat a girl. Blonde, grey eyes, looked about 9 and...who was this girl?

"You're awake!"She stated with suprise.

"Ugh, my head."I complained as I sat up.

"Well you did hit the ground pretty hard."She smirked.

"Wha-oh right."I remebered last nights events, where was I?

"Hey, where am I. For all I know this doesn't look like Texas."I asked.

"You're in Long Island, in New York."She answered.

Okay, weird. I'm halfway across the country, and fell from the sky doing it, and this girl who looks suspiciously like...

"What's your name?"I ask.

"Annabeth, Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena."She smiled.

I stare at her and I black out.

_**Line Break-**_

"It looks like he waking up again."I looked up, again, to see a blonde guy. He's built and...oh god he's Luke Castellan.

"Agh!"I trash around, floolishly falling on the floor.

"You okay?"Luke asks.

I look at him, he doesn't have the scar over any of his eyes so that is indication that it's no where near Percys arrival. I look at Annabeth and she looks too young.

"Calm down my boy, you're safe."And then trotts in Chiron.

Now, if I didn't know Greek myth I would think I was crazy for seeing this but I wasn't.

"Who are you people?"I asked, deciding to play the 'new demi-god' look.

"My name is Chiron, this is Luke and Annabeth."He gestured.

"You snore in your sleep."She smiled, I guess young Annabeth was still the same as regular Annabeth.

"Uuum okay, but why am I here?"I asked.

"Do you know about Greek Gods?"Here we go.

"Um...yeah...Zeus-"Lightning flashed.

'Shut the heck up Zeus!'I thought.

"Becareful man, names have power."Luke said.

"Anyway, they are real. The stories you've been told are real as the sun."He said.

"Really?"I asked, I hate intorductionaries.

"Yes, is your godly-parent your mother or father?"Chiron asked.

Okay, so apparently I'm demi-god. I'm cool with that, but that stung...like a lot. I never knew my real parents, just foster family after foster family.

"No, I don't. I never knew my real parents."I shrugged.

"Hmmm, this will be difficult. But let the gods figure it out. Luke, will you escort Mister-"He looked at me.

"Alex, Alex Mercer."I told him.

"-Mercer around the camp."He finished.

"Of course. Follow me rookie."Great, I taking a stroll with a soon to be bad guy.

"Cool."I said.

He explained everything, talking about the different, passing by a few soon to be characters like Sileena, and younger Stolls. Even Katie Gardner. After passing by the Zeus, Poseidon, and Hera cabins I looked at Artemis.

'Hunters...'I thought, thinking about when I'll definately meet Zoe and the Di Angelos.

He eventually had to do something leaving me with nothing to do.

"Hey punk, we gotta gift for you."Oh no.

I turned around and my thought was confirmed, Ares' kids.

"Oh, hello. I believe your gonna pummel me now aren't you?"Most of it went through his head, but he got pummel.

"You betcha."He smirked.

I looked at my wrist as if there was a watch."Oh look at the time I gotta GOING!"

I ran from the Ares' kids, I'm not the most fit but I can run for quiet a while. But they caught up to me and back me to a corner.

"We're gonna pummel you."He smirked.

'No crap.'I thought.

He went in for a punch, but I some how blocked it. Thank you ADHD! I kicked him back, with surprising effects.

"AAAARGH, GET HIM!"All 3 Ares kids went for me.

I dodged the first, making him fall forward and knee him in the chin. The second tried to kick me but I caught it, spun him and punch him in the face. The leader he tried to grab me but I dodged him with amazing speed and kicked him in the face. Flat foot to direct face, as he fell to the floor I thought one thing.

'Holy shit that was awesome!'I felt like yelling.

"Thank your ADHD for that it hardwires demi-gods, us, to respond faster in a fight. Look likes you have a lot of it."He said.

"That was awesome."I merely said.

"Training starts tomorrow."He smirked as he walked off.

All I could think was,

'Get ready Kronos, I'm coming for you.'

**Next chapter Alex get his gear for the oncoming journey to find the Lightning Thief.**


	3. Getting Geared up

**Alex POV 3rd**

You know, even with all the enduring excerise...it's still fucking cool that I'm (somehow) a demi-god. Let's see...I'm decent with a bow...I've always like swords so I'm a pretty good swords-man (but I feel sluggish when it comes to it, not as fast as I can go) and I hate shields. Chiron says I could be a child of Apollo, I highly doubt it, I'm a terrible healer and absolutely abhor* poems and especially haiku. He also suggested Hermes since I'm pretty good pickpocket (don't ask me how I learned that in Texas.) or from Athena cause I'm pretty smart (but no grey eyes.), Demeter was a no-brainer plants hate me.

I am a 'mystery' says Chiron. I've been put with the Hermes cabin, which is not crowded..._yet_. So as usual I spent as _much _time away from the Mermes cabin because they will steal anything if needed. Slashing and hacking at a practice dummy really clears the mind. The sword I've been using is really terrible, not enough weight to it and too short for my standards. I throw the sword in frustration, it's already been a year in CHB, and I've been trying to training for Percy's 1st quest (which is in another 2 years, yes I know), and be ready for Medusa, Echidna, Kindly ones, Ares, and all the rest.

"Dammit."I mutter.

I kick a sheild a bit too much and it sails into a box. I just notice this, as I walk forwards I see the wear and tear on it.

'Really old looking.'I thought.

Curiosity drove me to open it and inside was a map with a drawing of a peice of armor.

'This has been here the whole time and no one bothered to give it a whirl?'I thought.

I went to find Chiron and ask about the map, and I found him playing pinnocle with Dionysus. I walk up to porch and greet them.

"Hey Chiron."I wave.

"Ah yes, Alex. How may I help you?"He asked, still looking at the game.

"Um, what's this?"I pointed to the map and picture, he looked up.

"Oh, that. Yes,it was an armor left by one very skill-full demi-god. He fought with Black Beard a long time ago."He answered.

"Can I go find it?"I asked.

He looked at me, looking me over as if I was kidding him.

"I suppose, if you can complete the challenges provided by the pamhlet he left me, you may be able to find it. Are you ready, is the question."He looked at me seriously.

I thought it over a few times, I could go and possibly get killed..._or _can stay here in complete safety.

"I'll go."I decided.

"Okay, go upstairs in the big house, there you'll find a...woman. She'll tell you where to go, come back to me...if you're still sane."He muttered the last part.

I've been dreading the day I'd have to speak with the Oracle. As I walked up the stairs and entered the home of the oracle. Let me just say that the Sea of Monsters movie fit the Oracle stunningly, in actual life she was horendous.

"Um, Oracle...where do I go to find the armor?"I asked.

"_You shall head west to the old land of Spain _

_and be tried in challenges of pain_

_only to seek your fortune_

_and slightly more_."It said.

"Thank you."I got out as fast as I could.

As I met back up with Chiron he seemed to have been talking to a satyr.

"Ah, Alex. Good your back, oh Alex this is Grover-"Gover interupted.

"Underwood, glad to meet you."He shook my hand.

"Alex Mercer."I smiled.

"If you can excuse me Grover I must speak with Alex."Grover nodded and walked away.

"So, what did the Oracle say?"He asked.

"Said I'll go west to the old land of Spain-might be Los Angeles-and do the trials and find my fortune."I simplyfied.

"Good, I'll set you up with a pagasus."He gestured me to the stables and picked out a pegasus.

"Now go, and come back alive."He patted my shoulder.

"I plan on getting that armor as well."I smiled as I got on the pegasus.

"Giddy up!"I yelled.

_**Line break-**_

A few hours later I arrived in Los Angeles, as I settled down and parked (can you park a horse?) I noticed a peice of paper on a nearby pole. As I snatched it up it read: _Good day/night hero, you have decided to try and find my, Edward Kenway, armor. As required here are the 5 challenges for my test._

_1)Steal 450 amount of currency_

_2)Successfully aggrovate law enforcement and escape_

_3)Win the race within 1:00_

_4)Win the brawl_

_5)Defeat the final monster_

_Good luck!_

As I read the challenges all I could think is...

"How the hell am I gonna get away with this?"I crumpled up the paper.

I looked up to see a flag with paper on it.

_Challenge 1: Collect 450 amount of currency_

_3...2.. !_

I started off to people, snatching up wallets and gaining the money neccessary to pass. I almost got caught as someguy looked at me walk away and felt his pockets. After that another flag appeared. It read.

_Congrats, you have passed the first challenge, prepare for challenge 2:Aggrovate law enforcement and successfully escape. 3...2.. !_

A big flag appeared showing the nearest cop, as I tailed him I threw grass at him and ran like hell.

"Hey get back here!"He said.

I ducked under some bushes as he kept running in the other direction. After a while he gave up and went back to the LAPD department. As I got out the bush I was met with a poorly dressed man.

"Um...hello."I meekly said.

"Okay, your supposed to win this race in 1 minute, I set 10 marked flags that you 'otta pass to go to numbah 3!"He grimaced.

"Um.."He interupted me.

"Go!"I started to run at the plumes of smoke indicating the flags.

As I ran I started up a fallen tree into the canopy, balancing myself on the branches making sure not to fall off. It felt a little natural really, like I already knew how to do it. After passing the last one I was awarded yet again with a peice of paper.

_Onto number 4: fight these four men in a brawl to pass to the final challenge_

I looked up to see four big guys waiting. I ripped the peice of paper and prepared to fight. The first guy came swinging, I dodged and kicked him in the gut, he fell and I kicked him in the face, knocking him out. The next one charged, he got a hold of me and shoulder bashed me a few times before I could get out and knock him out it a 1-2-kick combo. The last 2 came in strategized, one coming from the front and the other flanking. Before they could hit me I ducked and let them hit eachother out for a K.O.

I looked up to see the last flag at the pier, when I got their a man in the armor greeted me.

"Hello, I see you have: collected the correct currency, aggrovated and escaped the law, won the race and lastly beat my men...bravo."He slowly clapped.

"Why thank you, I believe we are to fight?"I asked.

"Yes, I am Edward Kenway, famous pirate and privateer. Now shall we get this done with."He said as a statement.

He took out his sword and I took out mine. He charged, swinging percisely and very strong. I parried most of them and dodged the others, he was skilled...alot.

"You are worthy, but can you best me?"He asked.

"Of course."I answered.

He went for a stab, but as he leaned forward I pulled him and swung my sword to his neck...only stopping millimeters away.

"You are worthy of my armor, may it protect you in harsh times."It poppd off of him and onto me.

The chest held 2 holsters of flintlock pistols, each with a double-barrel. My thighs also held some, with dual-sword holsters. The belt held alot of knives that were pretty small, even on the boots and right shoulder-blade. It was white with black leather, and dual bracers that had ciome out.

"Thank you."I bowwed.

"No need, here, you seem like a fine man to pass this on."He passed me a schematic.

"What's this?"I asked.

"They are the necessary requirements for the dual-swords an asian I met gave me. Truely unbreakable minerals such as those may suit you."He said.

"I am honored, really. I hope to see you again."I waved as I walked back.

"As to you."He smiled as he faded away.

I looked at the schematics...thank you Kenway.

**Back at camp**

As I walked up to Beckendorf I layed the schematic in front of him.

"Okay, convince me."He folded his arms.

"Here, for your troubles."I dropped the $450.

He whistled,"Dang...alright. It'll be ready by tomorrow."He gave a thumbs up.

"Good."I walked off, one step closer to preparing for war.

_**Thats it**_

_** /fs70/i/20 13/255/6/2/dark_repulsor_elucidator_by_kash **_

**/\space /\space**


	4. Seeing the act

**Alex POV**

You know, there have been many times I have came REALLY close into killing Luke. Like yeah, I know he's not truely evil but he will do very terrible things in the future, like try and make Thalia come to the dark side...ha. And trapping Annabeth under the sky along with Artemis...and eventually killing Zoe. But I can't gotta let history flow through and maybe change it a little. Actually I made a list of things to change. Such as: Save Zoe, (maybe) save Bianca, meet Calypso, instead of Percy going to the Roman camp I go instead (which I've actually gone to making sure to keep out of Terminus' range. I wonder when Jason's gonna come?

Out of that topic, years have passed and it's finally coming to the point where Percy'll be coming to CHB. Luke left for his disasterous mission, which I still don't know what it was. But after todays C-T-F I didn't care much. During breakfast Chiron announced that we'll be going to in a couple of weeks, giving Luke just enough time to get brain-washed by Kronos. In fact I've had dreams of him trying to persuade me, thinking I'll be a big impact on either side. Which is unfortunately true because I know everything that will happen, I don't know why I came here...but I'll damn well fight for it even though. Anyway, as we sat down at the Hermes table I pushed some food to whoever my parent was...could I be a son of Poseidon? Highly doubtful but possible, definately not a big three because if I was then I'm surprised at how many monsters don't come to me.

Like one time a hellhound looked at me, sniffed me and shook his head in confusion...and then proceeded to try and eat me. After breakfast I trained with my dual-swords Elucidator and Dark Repulser, that's what Beckendorf told me what they were called. And then I went to archery, went swimingly...very...not really, the Stolls decided to put bee hives behind the markers getting them pissed at us.

Weeks pass as Luke returned alone, and sad. Still training everyday until it was time to go to Olympus.

"Come on, not a lot of time to lose!"Chiron yelled over the dozens of ADHD kids.

We rode all the way to the building and took the elevator all the way up. Let me just say, that Olympus was awesome! It was like...the city of Oz except white and pearly. No word can descrie it, just reall beutiful. As we walked I notticed Luke abandoned the trip and went to steal the bolt.

"Hey Chiron, if you don't mind I'm going to the restroom."I told him.

"Alright, just don't wonder off."He told me.

"Yeah."I answered half-heartedly.

I ran to the main room, stairing at the humongous door in front of me. I decided to climb up the side, not wanting to get noticed. As I reached the ceiling I dropped onto a beam eavesdropping on the conversation.

"...no Ares, we will not make a holiday after you."Athena said.

"Give me one good reason why."He replied.

"Because your an idiot."She responded back.

Hera sat next to Zeus, gazing at the others. Hermes was just sitting in his chair bored out of his mind, Hephaestus was trying to make something and Poseidon just sat there. All the way on the floor I could see Luke creeping up to the master bolt, and snatching it up. I decided to go when I made a creak, some gods looked up only to see a shadow run out the top.

"Intruder!"Yelled Athena.

I ran atop of the building making my way down and an arrow whizzed right past me, guessing by the siler it was Artemis.

'Shit gotta run.'I thought.

As I jumped off the building an arrow was notched into my left shoulder, as I turned mid-air I looked at Artemis...and I'm pretty sure she saw. As I fell I took out Elucidator to slow my fall. When I reached the bottom I made a dash for the nearest safe-spot, but as I turned the conor I bumped into a smal girl. She had fiery eyes, red hair and...oh it Hestia.

"Oh, sorry gotta go!"I apologized as I quickened.

As I entered the bathroom I changed out of my armor and into a plain T-shirt and jeans. I met back up with the group just as we were about to leave. Chiron noticed the blood on my shoulder.

"What happened to you?"He asked.

"Oh, nature spirits, y'know how they feel when they get mad at you for stepping over some flowers."I chuckled.

"Hm, yes. I suppose, come it is time to go."As he ushered me away I looked up and lightning struck, Zeus was angry.

**Few weeks later**

Grover has been gone awhile looking after Percy, and me and Annabeth have been hanging out or training...or whatever. Luke has been his self for a while and news has spread that there was an intruder in Olympus and Zeus is pissed as hell.

Annabeth spoke acient greek to me.

"Pssh, easy, hello."I smile.

"Why aren't you a bit cocky today."She laughed.

"Only today?"I ask.

"Okay, everyday."She laughed.

"Look, I'll see you later, okay?"She got up.

"'Kay, see ya."I waved.

I went to swim, taking in the neaeds who were swiming around. As I resurfaced I realized how late it was, I dried off and went to the cabin to get dressed for dinner. In the middle of dinner, I heard a roar...like a bull.

"Here's Percy."I muttered.

I and a few others ran to the front just to see Percy kill the Minotaur and pass out. I ran to him and picked him up, he was very scrawny. Like _very _scrawny. As Luke did for me I brought him to the infirmary and waited. The show is about to start.


	5. Not so great start

**Alex POV**

Waiting for Percy to wake up was annoying, 2 days. That's all it took for him to wake up, but it still felt like forever. Guess ADHD does that, huh? Well anyway Percy was learning the basics, I still haven't officially met him. So thats what I planned on doing when he came back from his day of activities. I was walking when I intentionally bumped in to Percy, but still making it look like an accident.

"Oh, sorry."He said.

"Nah, I'm cool. Hey you're the new kid right? Killed the minotaur out front right?"I questioned.

"Oh...um yeah?"He said questionably.

"Good job man, you're lucky I hope you know that."I smiled.

"Yeah..."He muttered something.

"Don't worry kid, I gotcha back."I slapped him on the shoulder.

"Thanks."He looked at me.

Now I'm 13, Percy is 12...and I think he admires me...Percy-fucking-Jackson admires me...too good. It was almost time for the C-T-F game, where he will be claimed.

The days passed and it was finally time for the C-T-F game, I kept an eye on Percy...making sure to keep him in my field of vision. As the game started I headed into the canopy and watched Percy on border patrol, he stood there until Clarrise and 2 other Ares kids tried to pummel him. Oh such good memories. He beat them as our team got the flag. I heard growling and knew instantly what it was.

A hellhound came into view, it lunged onto Percy trying to kill him. I jumped down stabbed the hellhound with one of my swords, killing it.

"You okay?"I grabbed his hand.

"Y-yeah...thanks."

"Get in the creek."I ordered

"But-"

"Do it."I told him.

As he went into the creek his wounds healed, and a trident appeared. I kneeled immediately.

"-hail Percy Jackson, son of the sea god."Chiron announced.

'The funs just getting started.'I thought as I looked over to Luke.

**Next days**

The next few days I helped Percy pack his not many items into Poseidon cabin. Poor Percy, but what struck me odd were the books. When I was walking around the forest I found the whole series and every book up to Mark of Athena. I looked around, no one was in the area. Who left these here? But as the days went on Percy was heading to the big house and I followed.

"So I see Mr. D asked for Percy?"I questioned as I walked with them.

"Yeah..."Percy frowned.

"Don't worry Percy, you'll be fine."I smirked as they went up to Dionysus and Chiron.

"Come closer, and don't expect me to kowtow to you because old barnacle beard is your father."Lightning flashed.

"Blah blah blah."For once I agreed.

He continued his talk about spontaneously combusting Percy. He gave Percy choices about that, turnng into a bottlenose dolphin or taking Chirons quest. Percy and Chiron talked, I noticed a shimmer and knew it was Annabeth right there. I was always good at seeing her in cloaked form. Chiron talked with Percy about the quest, seeing him like this made me think he'll not except. Whats funny is they think they saw the thief leaving while Artemis shot at him. Anyway he went to the Oracle and came back down a few minutes later, describing what he heard. Chiron continued to explain, trying to find a reason to Hades thievery, and finally who will go on the quest with Percy.

"So that's them, can I join?"I asked.

"Alex-"Chiron started.

"Chiron, it may not be regular but it is allowed."I stated.

He stroke his beard,"I suppose, as long as Percy accepts."

Percy thought it over,"It's fine."

"Thank you!"

"Your welcome?"He asked.

"Okay Chiron, when do we go?"I asked.

"Now."

**time skip**

I packed my things, well not really. Knowing we'd immediately lose our stuff all I brought was an empty bag, that and I filled my pockets with bullets traced with metals that could actually harm a monster and a few bags of Welch's Fruit Snack (those things were addicting). We met up with Chiron as he introduced us to Argus, weird how I haven't seen Argus until now.

Soon Luke came running down the hill, holding onto a pair of basketball shoes.

"Glad I caught you."He panted.

He presented us the sneakers, that of course were cursed. As he talked all I could do was watch him, he looked fine...as if he was normal Luke. If I didn't know any better I would think that he was actually giving us a gift...wrong! I resisted the urge to actually like Luke, if I did then I wouldn't be so keen on not killing him. It had to be done. When Percy finally got on we left for New York, they bickered at each other...well mostly Annabeth did the bickering but he kept at it for a while. Seeing them like this makes me wonder how they ever got together, weird. We drove in silence until we arrived at the Greyhound Station. We waited for the bus until it came not to long after we came.

The rain was pouring down hard, very. As we sat down there they were, the furies. All three like I remember, and ready to kill us.

"They didn't stay dead for long, I tought you said they could be dispelled for a life-time?"He asked.

"That's if your lucky, apparently we're not."I answered.

"All three of them, _di immortales_."Grover whimpered.

"No exits back here, we're gonna have to slip by."I noted.

"They won't attack us with witnesses around. Will they?"

"Mortals don't have good eyes, so they'll only see what they can understand. And to follow up your next question, can't be sure."I answered.

"Oh."Percy grimaced.

At the front, Mrs. Dodds got up and came walking down the aisle,"I need to use the restroom."

"So do I."The second and third said.

"I got it, Percy take my hat."She handed him the hat.

"They want you, put it on and slip around them."I ordered.

"But-"I pushed the hat to him.

He put it on and cloaked, he went up a few seats and sat on one as soon as Dodds came by. They came our way and revealed their true form and whailed.

"Where is it? WHERE?!"They shrieked.

I pushed into my seat,"He's not here, he left."I argued.

As the 6 of us raised our weapn of choice Percy jerked the bus to the left and right, trying to imbalance the Furies. We eventually crashed and Percy took off the hat and un-capped his sword. "Hey!" He called.

The Furies turned to him, intent on finding the helm of Hades. Even though Ares has it with him and not us.

"Perseus Jackson, you have offended the gods...now you die!"She growled.

"I liked you better as a math teacher."He commented.

I made my way forward, not tring to stir-up the furies as Percy distracted them.

"Submit now, and you will not suffer eternal torment."She hissed.

"Nice try."He smirked.

"Percy, watch it!"I yelled.

Dodds used her whip, but Percy sliced 1 and knocked the other back. I ran to the one Percy knocked back and stabbed with both swords, killing her. Grover hog-tied Dodds and pushed her back a few aisles.

"Zeus will destroy you,"She yelled."Hades will have your soul."

Percy commented back with, his eat my pants comment. We ran out the bus, and when Grover realized we still had their bags in the bus it exploded.

"Move, she's calling back-up and I sure as Hades don't wanna be here to see it."I warned as we ran into the woods.

**not long after**

You know I really do hate the gods, even they are family but they make living as a demi-god hell. Somewhere up there Ares is laughing his ass off, Poseidon is worrying, I bet Athena is pissed as all hell, and Aphrodite is just giggling eith excitement about future Peercabeth (yeah I said it, don't get used to it). But what really ticks me is the fact that Kronos is down below making up his plans fo world domination, just waiting in that...whatever Tartaurus looks like. From the cover of HoH it lookedvery sickly and dead...I thought it'd be filled with lava, but I guess Rick had other ideas.

We stopped for a second resting a bit.

"Three kindly ones, all three at once."Grover moaned.

"Come on! The further away we get the better."She argued.

"All our money was back there, our food clothes. Everything."Percy reminded her.

"Well I got 20 bucks in my wallet."I commented.

"Okay maybe not money but we lost all our food and clothes."

"I have some snickers, tootsie rolls, poptarts, and granola bars."I again commented.

"Oookay but the point is we're a bit drained."

"Maybe if you didn't joined the fight-"

"And do what, let you get killed?"He asked rhetorically.

"You don't have to protect me. I would be fine on my own."

"Sliced like bread, but fine."Grover put in.

"Shut up, goatboy."Annabeth snided.

Grover muttered, more like mourned, for tin cans.

"Annabeth?"I asked

"What?"she snapped.

"Eat a snickers, you get a bit angry when you're hungry."I handed her one and she ate it.

"Better?"I asked.

"Better."She confirmed.

I got out a peice of paper and crossed one of the boxes.

"Bucket-list #20, re-enact a snicker commercial, check."I smiled.

Annabeth looked at me weirdly,"When your a demi-god anyday could be your last."I reminded.

We walked through the marsh, quickly disposing of the snacks I had packed. We kept walking 'til we reached an opening, it smelled like fast-food. Good food indeed, the smell reminded me of cheap-ass saturday. Every-other saturday, me and a few campers would sneak out of camp to a red robins, or wendy's, and (occsionally) Dave & Busters. During these dates, we would get our money and spend as little as possible to pay for our meals. This one time we ran into a goddess at D&B, she was nice (probably a minor god) and eventually tried to kill us when Connor spilled soda on her dress. Lets say D&B was 'Out of Business' for a long while.

When I looked at the sign it made no sense, but I knew what it said.

"Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium."I stated.

"Garden Gnomes?"Percy asked.

Aunty Em a.k.a Medusa, her lair. Seeing as I'm hungry _& _this is a slight significant moment for Percy we had to go inside.

"All who vote to enter the premicise say I."I said.

"I."Annabeth and Percy answered.

"I don't know."Grover thought over.

"C'mon Grover, maybe they have enchiladas."I suggested.

"Maybe..."He muttered.

"Thats the spirit!"I clapped his back.

We walked into the store, the only thought I had was how it'll end.

**Hello guys, I decided the do a 'Question of the chapter' kinda thing. Todays question: what is the most fucked up movie you ever saw. Post your answer below and I'll see you later, bye.**


	6. Facing the Queen of Gnomes

Beleive it or not, I like snakes. They're just badass, and cool. But after meeting Medusa...I was a bit iffy.

**moments ago**

We walked into the emporium, Grover found his Uncle Ferdinand (though he doesn't knowm it is). The place was creepy as all hades. We made it to the warehouse when Grover complained of monsters. He let it go when Med-ahem, Aunty Em opened the door.

"Children, it is too late for you to be out, where are your parents?"She asked.

"Um- they're-"Percy fumbled.

"We can't find them, they said to go to the gas station but we can't find it."I quickly went in.

She looked at me with eager,"How old are you?"She asked.

"Thirteen."I told her.

She kept looking at me with even _greater _interest, I know I'm a mystery but c'mon why so blunt? Medusa may be a monster but she sure knows how to treat kids, with great burger and nachos combos, for a minute I thought I was in Elysium...though I never been there. We ate a bit, and let me tell you, XXL fries are AMAZING. Too bad Percy's gonna have to kill her in a few minutes. Annabeth said thank you, and Medusa flinched. I never knew why but thinking about it now..it's probably because she's thanking one of Athena's enemies. Re-reading a book after reading the whole series (especially PJO) makes things alot clearer.

I chowed down as fast as I could so I won't miss any room in my stomache, let me tell you getting between me and food is not a good thing.

"You sell an awful lot of gnomes here."I commented, there were a lot of gnomes.

"Oh, you've noticed."She emphasised noticed."I sell animals, and people. Anything for the garden. Custom orders. Statuary is very popular, you know."She squinted her eyes.

"You get a lot of business?"I asked.

"Not so much, no. Eversince the highway was built, hardly anyone goes through here anymore. I must cherish every customer I get."She shrugged.

By this point we both were just entertaining for the crowd (Percy, Annabeth, and Grover). She looked ready to pounce but she wanted to get us in a staute so she couldn't do it just yet.

"I see your statues don't work out well."I stated.

"Ah, yes. I can never get them right. They are marred, hardest part to make."

"So you make them yourself."

"Oh yes. Once upon a time, I had two sisters to help me in the business, but they have passed away sadly. I am alone, and I have only these statues. This is why I make them you see. They are my company."She looked at me dangerously.

"Two sisters?"Annabeth asked.

"It is a terrible story, not one for children. I used to have...a boyfriend when I was younger. But this bad women was determined to breakus apart. She caused a terrible accident. My sisters stayed by me. They shared my bad fortune as long as they could, but eventually they passed on. They faded away. I alone have survived, but at a price. Such a price."

My stomache felt really good, welp time to kill her.

"Y'know we should really get going, it's late we'll just stay at the nearest motel."I said, knowing she had to refuse.

"I agree."Annabeth agreed.

"Such beautiful eyes, my, yes it has been awhile sinceI've seen gray eyes like those."She went to stroke Annabeths cheek but she stood up out of her range.

"Please, dears, I so rarely get get to be with children. Before you go, won't you at least sit for a pose?"She pleaded.

"A pose, really?."I asked.

"A photograph. No less."She said a little menacingly.

"Of course."Percy answered, if only he knew.

"Percy-"

"It's just a photo, what's the harm?"

'Our life.'I thought.

"Yes, no harm."Medusa purred.

She brought us to the park bench as we sat down.

"Now get into position, the girl in the middle, and the three gentleman on either side."

"Your camera."I reminded.

"In a minute deary."

"Pretty dark."

"Enough to see yes?"

"Pretty cramped."I reached down for my swords.

"Now large smiles please."

"That sure looks like Uncle Ferdinand."Grover looked at his Uncles statue.

"Percy-"Annabeth warned.

"Please be still."She was being impatient.

"-somethings wrong."Annabeth concluded.

"Nothings wrong."Medusa growled.

"Not your best lure is it?"I asked, she looked at me with a very angry face.

"That is Uncle Ferdinand!"

"Look away from her!"Annabeth warned.

I closed my eyes and lunged at her with my swords. I missed, for a few century old snake haired woman she sure is fast because I'm very fast.

"Don't look at her Percy!"I yelled.

"Quiet boy!"Medusa hissed.

"I'll have you know my birthday is in a few months and I'll be fourteen."I snided.

"Your a thorne in my side boy!"She said from my left.

"Well you're a snake in my ass."I smirked.

"You will die!"She ran to me, me being blinded I only dodged her for the sake of not miss and get killed.

She kicked me a few meters away.

"You smell different, unlike any other hero that has come here."She noted.

"Thanks captain obvious. You didn't have to be so blunt."I stood up.

"You smell old, something older then myself...you are a peculiar demi-god."

"The hell is that suppose to mean?"I asked.

"Alex look!"I turned to Annabeths voice.

I looked at a polished sheild, in it were me and Medusa. I had a clear shot.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"I yelled as I turned at her, and just for a moment I could see her eyes.

The anger for the gods, the envy of their power, the sorrow or her hideousness, the things that define a monster. Her eyes were a hazel color (ha hazel) and old. I would have regreted killing her if she didn't kill anyone before us. With a slice her head was off, decapitated. Her head fell, making a light thud on the ground, her body in the other direction. I could only look at her head.

"What did you mean by old? Godammit give me answers!"I yelled as I grabbed hold of her body.

"Alex!"I turned around to Annabeth, I looked back at the body...it was already fading.

I let go of the body and I walked back to her, she had a look of concern.

"Are you okay?"She asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it."She already wrapped Medusas' head in her veil.

"...d baron dude."I heard Percy coming up.

"You okay?"Grover asked.

I didn't feel like talking...I just shrugged. Medusa's words may not have came out of her mouth but I can here her saying 'do nobe a pawn of the Olympians'.

"I'll be back."I walked to Medusa's office.

"Alex."She tailed behind me.

I found her account book, the recent six going to DOA studios in West Hollywood. In the register I found $20, a few drachmas, and a few boxes for my delivery. I went back, put medusa's head in the box and wrote down the address.

_The Gods_

_Mount Olympus_

_600th Floor,_

_Empire State Building_

_New York, NY_

_regards_

_ALEX MERCER_

"They won't like that. They'll think you're impertinant."He said.

"Then I guess I am."I wrapped up the box, gave it some money, and let it disappear.

I looked at Annabeth, for no apparent reason."C'mon..we need a new plan."


	7. A talk with Father Time

We made camp near a has been party sight, litter was everywhere..god damn soda, god damn beer cans, and a god damn McDonalds happy meal box. With Medusa and the furies over with we decide to clock out for the night. When we made camp me and Annabeth went to sleep as Percy and Grover stood up talking. When I fell asleep I had a dream, I was in a very big cave...it was dark and a huge feagure laid to my left, with it was none other then the Athena Parthenos. I was pulled out to several other places; Camp Jupiter, Ogyggia, and other important places all leading to the hole to Taurtarus.

"You still decline my offer young demi-god?"He asked.

"Kronos for the fuckin' tenth TIME NO!"I got very irritated when he would offer to me, I'd usually wake up groggy and have a headache.

"How dare you decline my genorous offer, you would've became my general."He mused.

A chess table appeared, on one side was a dark figure.

"Come, are you willing to play against me?"It was Kronos, this is a game of war.

"Not at all, you versus me. Let's see who wins."I sat down and cracked my knuckles.

"White moves first."He stated as he moved his first peice.

"It's kind of idiotic how you're white. Why not switch and continue the game."My peices turned white and his black, his move un-changed.

I moved a pawn a space up, giving him his turn.

"You know of my plan to overthrow my children. So why not get it over with?"He asked as he moved his peice.

"Now we don't want time to be distorted do we?"I asked.

"Hmmmm...fine point."

"Plus where would the fun be in that? The war over before it could be fought...plus I'm pretty sure it'd just speed up Gaeas' awakening. Don't want that happening."I whistled.

"Hmmm...you are very peculiar."

"I've been told, check."I called.

"And yet you are still unclaimed, your birth-parent, god or goddess, ill-aware of your own existence. Does that not make your blood boil?"He smirked.

"That maybe true, but the gods are still better then you."

"Are they, when Prometheus gave fire to your kind did the gods except it?"He asked.

"Also true, but they allowed us a life after, did you allow us will?"

"You are wise, ashame to that wisdom goddess, she would've treated you with the upmost respect."

"I have a question, half of them are your flesh and blood, did you not want to raise them as your own? You ate them out of a prophecy you were too cowardous to face, even though you were the cause of it. If they wouldn't have overthrown you, would you have called them you sons and daughters?"I asked.

"That is a hard question you ask of demi-god. If I hadn't ate them would I have the proud face of anyother father living in this world. The answer, I would not know. Check."

"So you would have them rule by you as you continued the golden age of the titans?"

"I suppose...yes, I beleive I would. Checkmate."He had me cornered.

"Let this be an example Mercer, this will be you, maybe not now, not soon, but later. You will have no one to rely on, and you will die...alone."

"When that time comes I will be ready, I will have mastered this world and continue in it. Not six feet underground, but walking among the living. I will not falter nor fail, but continue a life of adventure, and family. Because we are family, I suppose, grandfather. You will fail, and falter, while I stand tall and proud of the upcomoning acheivements that face me in the future...can you say the same?"We met eye level.

"I will see you soon, Mercer."

**Sorry for the small chapter...I think, anyway I just wanted to say I accidentally made Alex the wrong age. He would be fifthteen if I didn't say anything. He is actually 13 right now. A year older then Percy and the others, just in case I screwed something up. Anyway goodbye for now.**


	8. Isn't that a type of anteater?

I woke up from my sleep, I had a headache and was very groggy. Annabeth was making breakfast and Percy was asleep, he was drooling...good job Percy. I sat up as Annabeth noticed me.

"Looks like sleeping beauty awakes."She smirked.

"Yeah...so where'd you get breakfast?"I asked.

"Where do you think?"She asked.

"Hm...good point."

I looked for Grover, he was sitting crossed-legged with that pink poodle...Gally, Gale (no not Hunger Games, this is PJO), Gla_dos...even for me that was super off.

"Alex, say hello to Gladiola. Gladiola is our ticket west."He smiled.

"Hey Gladiola...pink not going for you?"I asked, Gladiola shook it's head...it because I don't remember if it was a he or she.

"He is wanted from his owners for $300, just enough for the four of us."Annabeth stated.

"Good, lets wake Percy and-oh hey he's waking up."Percy got up from his sleep.

"How long have I been out?"He shrugged his shoulders and stood up.

"Here's breakfast."I tossed him a bag of Doritos.

"Percy, say hello to Gladiola...he's our ticket west."

**time skip**

We spent around two days on the amtrack, jsut two days traveling from New York to Denver. Not much happened, the centaur family passed, and what I think was the Nemean Lion was slightly spotted. I still don't know if it was the Nemean Lion but I guessed it. Maybe a Gryphon, because _someone_ had to cross over the Egyptian and Greek/Roman gods...ahemRickRiordanahem...cough. But that is for later into the Heroes of Olympus series. Percy and Annabeth had their heartfelt conversation. It's kinda useless because Annabeth told me it around my first year in CHB.

We stopped by The Gateway Arch, because Annabeth wanted to. We walked up to the Arch while Annabeth kept spouting out interesting facts and Grover passed out Jelly Beans. As we were walking around Percy brought up the thought of Hades watching over us with his Helmet of Darkness, which scared the hell out of everyone because they wouldn't know. If only they knew that Ares had it.

We got in the elevator, while we did Echidna came in with us. Let me say, she was fat like a pig, not kidding. She was HUGE and I thought I might suffocate before she even transformed. Now Elucidator and Dark Repulsor wouldn't fit in this environment so that's why I had Beckendorf have them turn into into the blades on my vambraces. So just imagine a black/white & blue/white dual-blade coming from the vambraces.

"No parents?"Echidna asked.

"Afraid of heights."I answered.

"Oh, poor darlings."She smirked.

She had a devilish look in her eye, like she was ready to pounce. The chihuahua growled at us.

"Now now sonny, behave."She hushed her son.

"Sonny's her name?"Percy asked.

"No."She answerd.

We made it up to the top, this place was confimed and about 600 feet in the air, which got me a little sick cause I was never one for this kinda thing. After a while we tried to go back down but the car was full.

"We'll get out, and wait with you."Annabeth suggested.

"Nah, me and Percy got this. Don't worry about us we can handle ourselves."I stopped them.

"Are you sure?"Grover questioned.

"Don't worry, we'll be back alive."That was the truth...just not to an extent.

They looked at each other and went down with the other group. Leaving me and Percy with Echidna and the Chimera, next thing you that damn things gonna say 'Ed...ward.'. But this kind of Chimera is different and deadly. As we waited the Chimera yapped at us, trying to bite our heads off.

"Now, now, Sonny,"she said"not now, we have all these nice people."

The Chimera started to foam from it's mouth and bared it's teeth.

"Well son,"she sighed"if you insist."

"D-did you just call that Chihuahua your son?"Percy asked.

"Chimera deary, not a chihuahua. Very easy to get confused with."She corrected

The Chimera barked, and with every bark it became larger and larger until it became the size of a lion. Echidna and Chimera stood us down, the family ran to the guard stationed on the opposite side of the room. We were ten feet from the damn thing.

"Be honored heroes, Lord Zeus rarely allows me to test a hero with one of my brood. For I am the Mother of Monsters, the terrible Echidna." She laughed.

"Isn't that a type of anteater?"I questioned.

"I hate it when people say that! I hate Australia! Naming that ridiculous animal after me. For that Alex Mercer, my son will destroy you!"

The Chimera charged at us, with it's lion teeth baring itself and ready to eat us. I dodge one way to avoid it's ram and bit. I ended up next to the family and guard. The parents to scared to protect the child from something out of their comprehension, screaming as if this would be their last day on earth. The little boy looked at em, pleading literally with his life. I couldn't let them get hurt. I _wouldn't _let them get hurt.

"Hey chihuahua, come and get it!"I yelled as I ran to the other side of the deck.

The chimera was fast, as it turned from Percy to me, I extended my blades to sword mode. He ran like a bullet, when he got to me he shot out a blast of fire that I barely avoided to the left. I ran to his side and slashed his side, it affected him abit because when I stepped back he didn't even acknowledge the big scar on his left. The part where I was now had a huge hole there, we had just damaged a national monument. Percy went for the neck but was set back because of the collar. Said chimera then grabbed him by the leg and threw out Riptide. The Chimera poisoned him and there wasn't much time for Percy.

I sliced and diced the Chimera as much as I could to draw it away from Percy but he hit me back.

"They don't make heroes like they used to, eh, son?"Chimera merely growled.

Percy backed up to the hole in the wall."Percy jump, NOW!"I yelled.

He was about to say something before I ordered him to jump."GO!"I yelled.

He looked down and jumped, it took a few seconds but I could hear the splash.

"Well, now we have only one. What a shame."They turned to me.

Chimera ran to me, as I side-stepped I brought my swords up and carved his right side using his own force. As he hit the wall he growled, but he was in pain there was no telling that.

"You dare hurt my son, now I'll rip the bones from you body!"She yelled.

She came at me with what looked like a mix of a sickle and meat cleaver. Old fat lady's with meat cleavers never end good, especially in a situation that involves their child getting hurt. She swung at me but she was too slow as I ducked under it and slashed at her.

_left, right, up, down, down-left, down-right, up-right, up-left, jab, stab, downward 'x', double-slice left, double-slice right, double-slice up, double-slice down, DOUBLE STAB!_

"RAAAAAAAAGH!"I yelled as I stabbed her to the other side of the room.

Echidna was sent flying, and finally hit the wall and crumpled to dust. I looked to Chimera, he was on the ground hurt from my previous attack. I walked up to it, it's eyes trained on me. I raised my sword and ended it, desolving him into dust...sending him to Tartaurus. My swords glowed a faint blue, it was ready for more battle. Ready to annihilate more monsters. I looked to the family and guard, I walked to them but they cringed. I walked away to the hole, ready to find a way down.

"Stop, put your hands where I can see them!"I turned to the police.

I raised as they walked closer, they were a foot away when I fell. I fell to the water, I heard shouting. I emerged into the water. The shouting turned muffled, the world as well. The water was dirty and polluted, it felt awful. I submerged to land, feeling the cool breeze of St. Louis. I walked around trying to find Annabeth, Grover, and Percy. As I turned a fire truck I heard my name.

"Alex!"I turned around to be met with a hug from Annabeth.

"We thought you were dead!"I got her to let go of me.

"I told you we would return alive didn't I?"I asked.

She looked at me with the most angered face and slapped as hard as she could. We left the scene, but before we could, I saw that the family and guard got out safely. The kid looked at me, and he smiled.


	9. Side Quest time

As we left st. Louis, all I could think of was how the family reacted to me, they were right to fear me. But they feared me in the wrong way, I had protected them and they showed resent. But one didn't, the boy looked at me with a smile, he saw good. He was a good person, something in his eyes told me he probably saw through the mist, even for a second, and saw me protect them with care. I'd have to thank the boy.

Before we left I overheard the news talking about a teen boy going wild in the observation deck of the Gateway Arch, and survivor accounts from eyewitnesses. They had identified Percy but knew nothing about me, they listed me under 'acomplice of Percy Jackson'. We got out of there and took our train out of there.

We then arrived in Denver a while after, now we only had a week to find the bolt. We went to an empty do-it-yourself carwash, and decided to contact Chiron.

"O' goddess Iris, except our offering. Half-Blood Hill."I said.

CHB filled the image and we were met with none other than Luke Castellan.

"Luke!"Percy called.

He turned to us, he was surprised. "Percy! Is that Annabeth? Thank the gods! Are you guys okay?"He smiled.

"We're...um...fine."Annabeth stuttered.

She straightend herself out, trying to look presentable in front of him.

"We thought-Chiron-I mean..."

"He's down at the cabins. We're having some issues with the campers. Listen is everything cool with you? Is Grover alright?"Grover adjusted the nozzle.

"I'm right here, what kind of issues?"He asked.

A Lincoln Continental pulled up to the next stall blasting hip-hop at full blast.

"Chiron had to- what's that noise?"He yelled.

"I'll take care of it."I walked to the next stall.

There he was washing his car and listening to his music. I walked up to him and punched him square in the face, knocking him out. I took out my flintlock and shot his radio and left. I banged his car up a bit and left to the other stall. We then went to a nearby diner to go and get something to eat. As we sat down families ate all around us, having a shake or burger. The waitress came over to serve us.

"Well what would it be?"

"We uh-"As I was trying to make a sob story I heard a bike, not just any bike.

This bike was loud and the size of a baby elephant. There was only one person who fitted this setting, and he filled the room with anger and hatred as he stepped through the door. Everyone rised as he came in, but with a wave of his hand they went down to their conversation.

"You kids have money to pay for it?"The waitress asked.

"I'll pay for it."Ares sat next to Annabeth and Grover.

The waitress just stared at him. He looked back at the waitress.

"Are you still here?"He asked.

He pointed at her and she turned to the kitchen. The biker looked at us, I stared back at him. Seeing past his shades and into his fiery eyes, filled with hatred and resentment. We had a staredown, neither of us backing down, he lied back.

"You have guts kid, I give you that."Ares smirked.

"What do you want?"I asked.

"Now now, I'm looking for a special word. What could it be?"He smirked.

"What ever it is you can shove it."I told him.

"Alex-"

"It's alright, I can handle a bit of attitude."He waved his hand.

"Who are you?"Percy asked.

"Names Ares, God of War. I'm sure you heard of me."He looked at him.

The waitress cam back with our food. Ares handed her a few drachams for payment.

"But these aren't..."Ares took out a huge knife and cleand his fingernails.

"Problem sweetheart?"He asked.

The waitress gulped and left with the drachmas, leaving us be.

"You can't do that, you can't just threaten people with a knife."Percy told him.

He laughed."Are you kidding? I love this country. Best place since Sparta. Don't you carry a weapon, punk? You should. Dangerous world out there. Which brings me to my proposition. I need you to do a favor."

"What favor could I do for you?"I asked.

"Sometimes a god doesn't have time to do himself. It's nothing much. I left my shield at an abandoned water park here in town. I was going on a little...date with my girlfriend. We were interrupted. I left my shield behind. I want you to fetch it for me."He told us.

"Why don't you get it yourself?"I taunted.

"Why don't I turn you into a prairie dog and run you over?"

"Becasue before you try I would've beaten you to a cripple."I leaned forward.

"You are an idiot you know that."

"Talking from the god of war."The sneered at me.

"Do this favor for me and you I'll give you a ride."

"Not interested."I told him.

"Such a shame, I even have information on your parents."That did it.

I got out of my seat grabbed him by the collar and pushed him to the way.

"Tell me!"I ordered.

"That got your attention, go to the water park a mile from Delancy. Can't miss it. Look for the tunnel of loveride."He simply dissapated, he was gone.

I balled my fists, Ares knew something I didn't and it was something I needed to know.

**timeskip**

We arrived at the water park, let me say I felt sorry for Aphrodite. This place was uberly run down.

"If Ares brings all his girlfriends here for a date, I'd hate to see what she looked like."Percy said.

"Percy, be more respectful."Annabeth warned.

"Why? I thought you hated Ares?"He asked.

"He's a god. And his girlfriend is a bit tempermental."I noted.

"You don't want to insult her looks."Annabeth said.

"Who is she, Echidna?"He asked.

"Aphrodite. Goddess of love."I merely said.

"Wait I thought she was married to...Hephaestus?"

"Your point?"Grover asked.

"Oh. So how do we get in?"Percy asked.

"_Maia_."Grover shoe sprouted wings and he flew over the gate.

As he flew over he somersaulted over and landed on the other side."You coming?"

While Grover waited, me Annabeth & Percy had to climb over the fence the retro way. As we walked through the park we saw many attractions, like Ankle Biter Island and such. No monsters, no people, no sound, everything was deserted. We found the souvenir shop, which Annabeth went in to change clothes and so did Percy & Grover. I looked at the robes Edward gave me, they had some dirt but with St. Louis it was all gone. So I was mutually fine.

We went searching for the Tunnel of Love, and Annabeth started talking about Aphrodite's relationship to Percy.

"...out-of the way places like...like that."We stopped in front of the tunnel of love.

It was very empty and looked dirty. It looked like one of those bowls skaters use like in movies. And right dead in the center was a pink two-seater boat, with Aphrodite's scarf and Ares' shield. Me and Annabeth went in, keeping Percy and Grover up top in case for backup. It wasn't needed but it felt good to have a guardian angel. I picked up the scarf, then handed it to Annabeth, and proceeded to pick up the shield. I carefully picked it up, but I was unlucky because I stil tripped the wire.

"Damn."I cursed.

"It's a trap!"Annabeth told me.

The cupid stautes started to make the net around us, making it hard to move.

"Cut the wire."I told annabeth.

"I know that."She said.

We tried climbing but the net kept us in, even with Grover and Percy pulling it. I tried slashing it but it didn't work, the stautes just shot another in it's place. Worst off the cupids heads opened into cam-corders, the spotlight was on us and the loudspeaker spoke.

"Live to Olympus in one minute, Fifty-Nine, Fifty-Eight..."

"Hephaestus! He made this net, to capture his wife with Ares. Now we're going to broadcast to Olympus and look life fools."Annabeth muttered.

"Not if I have something to say about it."I got out Elucidator and Dark Repulsor when Annabeth screamed.

I looked behind us to see a sea of Spiders coming our way.

"Spiders! Sp-sp-aaaaah!"She screamed in absolute horror.

I've only seen this in the books, but in real life it's uber hilarious. But Annabeth hates spiders so I had to get her out of here. We climbed on to the boat trying to get away from the damn things, while I hit the things away from us said girl was paralyzed in the corner screaming her head off. I felt a weird feeling in my arms, It felt like needing to fart or burp.

"Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven-"Think, Percy could make a great wave but he's too far away.

"Three, Two, One, Zero! And we're live!"

I knelt on one knee, and released it. I extended both of my arms and I felt it, a pulse. As it went through my arms it exited my finger tips and did...something. I didn't see becasue I looked directly into the cam-corder. I saw a red field extend out and then everything was silent. I looked up, and there was one camera left, I took out my flintlock and shot.


End file.
